Title: Nine Times Dean Needed Sam Part 7
by sidjack
Summary: Happy Birthday Mad Server. One of nine stories where Dean needs Sam, cause that's what Mad Server loves. Some sneezy bad words. I am so out of my league, but hope you enjoy it.


"Told you I c-could ta-take him." Dean whispers then passes out again.

"Damn it, Dean, if you'd slipped any further…Sam's voice trails off. He quickly rips off his shirts, folding the tee and pressing it to the gaping claw wound on Dean's thigh, careful of his knee and ankle that seem to be swelling tight inside his jeans. Ten minutes later, Sam's squealing the Impala's tires and burning a path back to town and their hotel.

Lightning flashed behind them as Sam threw open the door. He shoved Dean in ahead of him. Raucous sneezing from Dean, right arm pulled over Sam's shoulder, Sam's left arm around his waist.

"Ha, ha-chooo. Ahchuu, hachunng…"

Thunder pounded in behind them. Sam quickly eased Dean to the floor, kicking the door shut, then pulled off his own wet jacket and shoes. Dean moaned as he shivered on the cold hotel carpet. Sam methodically began pulling off Dean's dripping shoes, socks and shirts. He gently worked the pressure bandage tee off Dean's leg, warding off his brother's hands. He sits Dean against the side of the bed, then onto the bed itself. Dean's shivering grows worse and he seems less lucid. Sam reapplies the pressure dressing, more worried about the chill Dean has than the leg wound or the other cuts and bruises. He pulled the quilt off his bed, slipped off his own wet clothes. He slid into bed behind Dean, laying his barely conscious sibling against him. He snuggled the quilts around them both, rubbing Dean's arms.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

He was so cold. Dean sneezed and his leg throbbed. He couldn't get comfortable. He coughed. This caused his nose to drip and itch which caused him to sneeze which jarred his thigh and swollen knee. He moaned, lying back amidst his pillows, achy and freezing. He heard Sam come out of the bathroom and walk over to him. His leg was eased back on the pillows. He felt the chill of the cold pack replaced on his thigh, and then two large hot packs were placed under the blankets along his sides. He started to relax as he slid down into the warmth.

"Dean?"

Dean kept his eyes closed.

"Dean, I know you're awake."

Dean peered out of one matted eye, frowning up at Sam.

"What? What is it?"

"Fugg off, Sabb."

"Oh, come on…ok, ok. "

Dean opened both eyes.

"Say id."

Sam sighed, and then shook his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Fine, ok. I was wrong, you didn't slip. There, I said it. YOU... DIDN'T… SLIP." Sam rubbed his hands over his eyes, and then dropped his arms.

"Dean?"

A congested sneeze followed by smirking silence.

"Toad you I didd't slib."

* * *

Sam heard the crash. He dropped his toothbrush and grabbed the gun from the toilet tank lid. He stepped into the room, eyes sweeping door, windows and then bed. The empty bed.

"Dean?" Sam rushed to the space between the two queen sized mattresses. Dean lay on the floor, pushing up against the carpet, trying to turn over, chasing fevered dreams. Sam knelt down, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. His brother grunted in pain, legs twisted as he knocked his stitched leg and swollen knee against the floor.

"Dean, stop, stop." Sam eased his long frame down beside his brother. He left his hand against Dean's leg, working to keep him still. He could feel the heat off Dean's skin as he shivered in his t-shirt and boxers.

"Dude, you are way past due for some Tylenol. Come on; let's get you back to bed."

Dean's fist caught Sam just below his right eye. Fortunately Dean sneezed just as his hand connected with Sam's face and he lost control of the punch. They both went down, Sam grunting himself as Dean's elbow gouged his stomach. Dean sneezed again, staring at Sam and his swelling eye in confusion. Sam slid back, easily pulling Dean against him.

"Sab?" Dean croaked, sneezing.

"It's all right, you're ok." Sam moved Dean back to the bed, checking his leg, pulling the sheet tight, leaving the blankets bunched on the floor. He fed Dean the remaining meds. He placed a cool cloth on Dean's face, wiping away the red cheeks until Dean slept. Sam sighed. He would have to leave Dean here and go for antibiotics. He'd already waited long enough.

* * *

Two shattered windows, disabled alarm and one broken doorknob: $165.00

Four suture kits, one bottle of lidocaine with epi, two packs of band-aids, 3 boxes of sterile gauze, three different antibiotics, various narcotics and two bottles each Tylenol and Advil: $310.00

One finally sleeping, less fever blitzed older brother who hadn't slipped: Priceless.


End file.
